A Diamond's Gift
by squish13
Summary: Steven returns to Earth after his ordeal with Purple. But the Diamond has left a bit of a surprise for his trip home.


**A/N:**

 **This barely meets my minimum requirement for uploading Purple D stuff on FF here. And before you ask, I have uploaded other works about her because they didn't meet my 1K requisite. Where are they if not here, you may ask? Tumblr, of course! Along with my art of her! Not much for now, but I certainly plan on making more, that's for sure. But if I make enough of them, I might upload them into an anthology like I'm doing with Adamant, which I'm kinda nicknaming "The Great Diamond Anthology". That still makes me giggle. XD**

 **Also, I'm really happy you guys like PrD! REALLY happy! :D**

 **Enjoy! Word Count (1064)**

* * *

Steven clutched his cheeseburger backpack tighter as the Earth grew outside their ship. The entire experience with Purple Diamond was… draining, to say the least. Both physically and mentally. Though, the former was more likely because the only food he had was what he had brought from Earth with him from the initial trip; and the diamond herself seemed crestfallen when the boy explained why he needed to leave so badly.

"Land." Peridot announced.

Steven and the two gems stepped off the roaming eye, and his feet felt fresh soil for the first time in who knows how long. He could stay there forever.

 _Growl_.

The whole reason he left Purple in the first place…

"I'll just take this back to the barn." Peridot said, disappearing back into the roaming eye.

Amethyst was chuckling as Steven clutched his empty stomach, but he had an idea.

The boy savored the fishy goodness of his pizza as a string of mozzarella trailed between himself and the slice in his hand. How he missed this. You never know what you have until it's gone. Maybe next space expedition, he'd bring some for the road, or, well… space. Then again, pizza wouldn't keep well. Donuts then?

"Yo, dude, what are these?" Amethyst commented as she poured out the contents of Steven's sandwich bag.

At first, the boy held a look of horror while his friend was just dumping all his things onto the beach; but then, he noticed what she meant. A purple box sat in the middle of his possessions. Something he most certainly had not packed himself. Posessed by curiosity, Steven reached out towards the object. With its size, one would think the boy would have noticed it in his bag, but that cheeseburger backpack seemed endless at times.

Upon his touch, the object opened, some sort of genetic lock? It revealed two objects, each embedded on either side. The first object which caught the boy's attention was the violet hued octahedron. So, Purple Diamond really wanted to keep in touch. The second, and most disturbing, was a pearl, pink as the rose quartz Steven bore himself.

It glowed, and took form right before them. The pearl was… a pearl of course, but with hair that fluffed out in every direction. Not really as curly as Steven's, or as long as his mother's, but just as thick and rosy as hers. Her skin was a light peach and she wore a white leotard with a translucent skirt which flowed to her knees, leaving her stockings and slippers bare to the world. Her gemstone was located exactly to Steven's, and instead of a star cutout for her gem to match the one on his shirt, she had a diamond. Without a word, she bowed towards the Universe child.

"Aw man, why didn't I get a pearl?!"

"Amethyst! I didn't ask for a pearl, I didn't _want_ a pearl! What will Pearl think?"

"I think you are very lucky, Master Universe." The pearl spoke up.

Steven flinched when she addressed him as _master_. This was exactly the reason he didn't want anything to do with Homeworld pearls. Well, maybe that was a lie; he wanted to save them, but everything he had learned about them unsettled him. "Don't… call me that."

"Then what shall I call you?" The pearl asked.

"Steven!" The boy burst out. "No _Master_ , no _Little Universe_ , just… Steven." He said. With all the time he had spent with Purple Diamond, he wouldn't be surprised if this pearl called him the same title she did. Wait… Purple Diamond! He should have known. Steven rushed over to the communicator the diamond had left for him. It probably worked the same way as the other diamond communicator; though, without the other Diamonds' colors.

Steven dropped the device when it began to glow, unnecessarily, and let it hover in the air as it revealed Purple's control room. Purple Pearl was the one to answer the call, but upon the sight of the hybrid, she handed it right off to her diamond.

"You found my gift." The diamond beamed.

The boy shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I did."

The grin she wore shifted to a mask of concern as she heard his answer. "Is something the matter, Little Universe? Did your find your organic sustenance?"

Steven clutched his stomach, and looked over to where they had set the pizza box down, before Amethyst ate it as well. "I ate." He answered. "But the pearl you-"

"Isn't she fantastic?" Purple D interjected. "Don't worry, Little Universe, she isn't second hand." How could he forget that file he saw when he first met her. "I _personally_ oversaw her creation for _you._ Though, I did take some inspiration from your mother."

That was certainly something Steven noticed in her design. It kind of made him uncomfortable. "But…" He had to tell her, he had to tell her. "I don't _want_ her." He finally said.

"I see…" The diamond looked _hurt_? This was the first time she ever showed Steven such an emotion, of all the time they spent together. "Well forgive me for actually looking out for someone else for once."

Well now he felt bad too. Steven looked between the diamond and the pearl she had given him. Of all the masks he had seen the diamond don, this didn't feel like one. It seemed… genuine. "I know you care about me, Purple." And oh had she cared. "But pearls are gems, not possessions." He didn't know if this would fall on deaf ears, especially since it was a diamond he was trying to explain himself to, but it was worth a shot. He got through to her in the past, why not now?

The diamond scoffed. "Keep her, shatter her, set her free. And while you're at it, go and break my gem, why don't you? After all, you are _her_ son, and it _is_ Earth!"

"I… I'll keep her." He said, looking over at the pearl standing just behind the communication window. Of course, he'd try to teach her how to be an independent gem. However long that might take.

The diamond wasn't quite as satisfied with his answer as he'd hoped. She knew when a gem was just answering to please her. But she was resigned to it anyway. "I hope you enjoy my gifts, Little Universe."

The communication closed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **When Purple D said "break my gem" she didn't mean it literally. I just feel like gems would use that as an equivalent to "break my heart". But I suppose it could have a double meaning and be literal too. Meh.**

 **Like I said before, Purple's based off me. So that reaction to Steven not wanting the pearl she had made is how I feel a lot of the time friends don't want things I get for them. I'd assume it's a common reaction, but it really does suck :(**

 **As always, leave a review, favorite! Help an author know how her work is being received!**

 **Have a wonderful day folks! Squish, signing out!**


End file.
